And they lived their lives
by Dragonstorm0
Summary: I hated the ending to adventure time, so i wanted a better ending with some closure on some story lines, with some romance, sorrow,and party bears!. Rated M juuuuuust in case, but shouldn't be anything worse than language.
1. Chapter 1

_**And they lived their lives.**_

 _ **Authors note: hi, this is my first fan-fiction, i suck at writing i know, i just hated the ending to adventure time and i wanted a more fufilling conclusion to Finns story. please rate and review, also i dont own the show or its characters.**_

In a far and strange land, there is a place called Ooo, a land filled with strange creatures and wonderful magic's. you may be thinking wow that sounds like an amazing story, and it was…..oh did you think this was going to be a story of heroes and battles? Sorry to say that the story has already been told….it just needs an ending.

It has been one year since the historical gum war, although you may not even call it a war but more of a battle, and life in Ooo has been perfect… for all except 2 people. Now what makes these two people different from the rest of the inhabitants of Ooo? Well one is a thousand year old scientist and the other has been the savior of the lands for years.

This hero has battled monsters, slain dragons, crawled the most dangerous of dungeons, and yet the final moments of the gum war have haunted our hero more than anything else. Nightmares have plagued him every now and then on some nights and this night just so happens to be one of them.

The dream starts the same way each night, with the hero, Finn mertins, Jake the dog, and more of the hero's precious people, gathered around a tree fort and partying with….bears? and a tall bear with a fedora calling himself party pat. Everything would be going great until suddenly the sky would turn the darkest black that would only appear in nightmares, and a portal would open, and 4 figures would step out and glare down at the hero and his friends. One was a skeleton with horns and a black and green light in his eyes that told you he saw into the darkest parts of your soul, the next one was a overweight man with brown facial hair but was balding and had a smile that promised fun but hid cruel intentions, the third was a giant flame with no features except rage filled eyes. The final was a giant red creature with multiple eyes that if you stared at too long would cause pure madness, a forked tongue, and had a diamond shaped head.

These 4 giants looked down at Finn and they each started chanting a word at him. "child" the skeleton said, "Unwanted" the smiling man said, "Betrayer!" the flame screamed, and "Weak" said the red demon. "CHILD! UNWANTED! BETRAYER! WEAK!. Over and over they would scream these words and eventually so would all of his friends around him, their faces melting off as they continued to chant. And finally he himself would fall to the ground and start chanting the words himself. 

Finn woke with a start breathing heavily as sweet dripped from his head to his bed sheets.

He took a couple of deep breathes and calmed himself down…."man, I've got some messed up problems…"as he said that the door to his room opened and a woman with blond hair and a white lab coat walked in. "Son of Minerva, we detected a high elevated heart rate, are you in need of help?" the deceivingly human looking robot asked. " no no no, im fine mom, uh I mean mom bot…..just a bad dream…you can tell mom im fine." He said with a smile that, if you knew fin, you could tell it was strained and fake.

"affirmative." She said as she closed the door and continued its patrol. As she left, Finn laid back down on the bed and tried to calm himself down by thinking for a bit. "Man, I know it's totally math that my mom and the humans are here in Ooo, and that they offered me a place to stay after the tree house blew up….but it just doesn't feel like home…"so he laid his head down and fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep. What the hero wasn't aware of though was that a camera was watching him sleep and in a room farther in was a computer screen with his mother's face on it with a sad and worried look on her on it. "Oh my sweet boy, what am I going to do?" she said to no one. After a few seconds of thinking she had a determined look on her face. " I have a PhD in every form of helping and that includes physiology, I'm going to have him talk to me and were gonna work through this!" she said as she started getting notes and prepared for her day tomorrow.


	2. scheduling the appointment

author's note: hey guys! thanks for the reviews and views! lol sorry that this one is so short, i write these at work and my muse is a fickle chick with a very short attention span!! lol thanks for the advice, but i still suck at writing lol if you have a character or plot that you like, leave a review or comment on how you wanted that resolved and i will try my best!! thank you!

The appointment.

As the first rays of sunshine hit fins face, signaling it was time for him to get up, he opened his eyes to his room and thought about his dream from last night.

"Freaking golb…messing with my dreams and stuff…need to shove that into the good old mind vault!" With that thought over with, he stood up and did his usual morning rituals of showering, brushing his teeth, and a couple of push-ups to stay fit. As he finished he heard a light knock on his bedroom door, answered it to find his mom, not a bot but his real one…..on the screen...man he hates how he can only talk to her through a screen or robots.

"Morning sweetie!" Minerva said to her beloved son. "Did you sleep well?" she asked knowing full well that he didn't. "Ha-ha, yeah sorta." Finn said while rubbing the back of his head. He didn't want to talk or think about that bonked up dream last night but he has a feeling that mom already knew he had it last night. He felt like his mom and princess bubblegum would get along really well, since both love science and spies on him. Yeah fin already knew about the camera but didn't mind since he knew it was just her way of showing that she cared and loved him.

"Bad dreams?" Minerva asked, hoping her son would open up for her. She was hoping that when that talking dog, (she still has to get use to the fact he's her sons adoptive brother) came by today that Finn would feel more comfortable enough to talk to her so she could try some of those physiological stuff on Finn to try and see what's the net step on giving him some closure in his life.

Finn sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah….hey do you know when Jake gets here?" Finn asked hoping to get the conversation away from the dream. Minerva had a brief look of disappointment but smiled at her precious son and said.

"Yes he will be here in a few minutes" she said cheerfully. Finn nodded his head and after a few seconds of awkward silence looked at his shoes, but his mother wasn't going to have that, oh no, she finally had her son and by god she was going to help him!

"Finn?" she said with a sad tone. "You know I love you, and I would do anything for you, but I have noticed that you've been having these nightmares a lot and well, I'm worried about you, and I don't want to lose you again. So if it's alright, I want you to try and talk to me about the stuff that's bothering you, it's not healthy to keep it all bottled up inside and I can help!" she said with all the sincerity and love she could muster, trying to convince her son that he should do this.

Blown away by this need to help, Finn looked at his mom with a look of guilt. "aw man mom, im sorry, totally didn't mean to make you upset….I love you mom, and if you think it will help, then ok, we can talk about the stuff in my junked up head ha-ha!" he said in a tone that started of sad but ended in hopeful optimism.

"Thank you sweetie! Minerva bot, give my son a hug!" she said as said bot gave Finn a big hug. Finn blushed as he sorta hugged his mom and wondered what the glob he got himself into.


	3. letting it all out

Letting it all out.

Authors note. Hey everybody! Thank you all for the reviews and taking the time to read my story.

Reading your reviews and your words of encouragements is great! I hope you all will notice my improvements in the writing and I'm gonna try and make the chapters a bit longer for you guys as well. Thank you and enjoy!

As Minerva was walking her son down to the room where she and Finn can try and work out what the dreams mean, Finn heard the rush of footsteps coming behind them. As Finn readied himself for what could be a fight, all of a sudden he was tackled by a yellow magical dog.

"Finn! What's up my brotha?" said the yellow mass, revealing it was his adoptive brother Jake. As he hugged Finn, a much smaller and more adorable friend of Finns came and gave him a hug too.

"BMO HUG!" said the little computer as he expressed how much he missed the hero. "Hello Finn, are you happy to see BMO?" he said as he smiled his usual care free smile. Finn looked down to the little robot dude and gave him a high five.

"Ha-ha, of course I am dude, why wouldn't I be?" He asked wondering why his little buddy thought he wouldn't want to see him anymore. It had been a while since he has seen them, but it hasn't been that long…has it?

"well, you haven't visited anyone in a couple of weeks, and Jake is the only one who sees you anymore, so BMO thought you were angry with him" the little robot said as he felt his little robot heart or chip or whatever start to break at the thought that hi friend was mad at him.

"Aw crud bud, no I'm not mad at you. I'm just… dealing with some stuff you know?" Finn said hoping he could make his little buddy feel better, we could never be mad at BMO…..except that time he and ice king sold his teeth… he felt a bit steamed at that.

"Like what dude?" Jake asked a he too noticed that Finn has kinda cut himself off from the people he cares most about. He hopes Finn hasn't been listening to huntress wizard about how great people can't have special lovey friends. Cuz that's bonk, if anyone deserved to have a lady friend it his bro Finn.

At the question, Minerva rolled up and said her piece and of her plan to her sons 2 most cherished friends. "He has been having nightmares that I feel have a direct correlation to PTSD and I was hoping that all of us can talk and try to solve the issues that have been plaguing my son." She said as she hoped they would agree to help.

"Heck yeah! That sound great, right Finn? I mean my son Kim says I should have gone to therapy years ago! Ha-ha!" Jake thought this was a great idea, because he knew his bro had a tough time opening up to his problems and stuff.

"yeah, I guess it couldn't hurt, so lead the way mom" Finn said as he was beginning to feel bad about his peeps worrying over him so much, it was just nightmares after all. As they finished talking, Minerva lead them to the examination room and got everything all set up.

"ok son, just please try to remember the dream, every last detail is important, and remember, we love you and just only want to help you." Minerva said as she set Finn down on a comfy bed for him to relax on. Finn laid down and remembered the dream to the last detail, he's had the dream enough to remember it.

"Ok, it goes like this." And he begun to retell his dream to his peeps. His mother taking down notes the entire time, but raised an eyebrow when Finn talked about Martin. That's something she wanted to know what happened to him too. Jake just looked sad at his bro as he knew each and every thing that was messing him up. The lich, his dad, freaking golb, and….flame princess. Bonk why did he have to tell fin to listen to that stupid owl? Bmo just sat there and played video games. As Finn finished it was clear to Minerva what the problem was.

"Sweetie, you are plagued with regret, and fear. You regret what happened with your father and the things you did to the fire girl, and you have so much fear of not being able to save people that the moments that you fought something that punched couldn't solve, you feel hopeless."

"So how is knowing that going to help me mom? I already know all this!" Finn shouted as he got up. He didn't want to talk about this junk anymore.

"It helps because now I have a plan on what to do. Do you want to hear it?" Minerva asked as she looked at Finn with pleading eyes, hoping he would go with it. Finn sighed and apologized for getting angry and asked her what they are going to do first.

"well sweetie, we have to do this one step at a time, so are going to do what we can do first and work our way up as we go, but I've got to tell you now, you're not gonna like what we're doing first."

"Why, what are we doing?" Finn asked as he thought about what they were gonna do. Is he going to try and find dad? Open a portal to punch golb? Conker his fear of the lich? Or…oh no.

"We are going to the fire kingdom and work out your problems with flame princess."

Final note.

Aaaaaand done! Wooo! Man this one was a dozy! But I feel it was well worth the work! Oh ho I can't wait for the next chapter as we go talk to my most fav character FP! Oh I love you phoebe. Please review and if you have any suggestions let me know, I want all the ideas you got! DS0 out!


	4. heart burn

Heart burn.

Authors note. Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter, its called heart burn…. Get it? Heh because….you know fp burns?... Shut up I think it's funny. Anyway thanks for all the words of encouragement and for people actually following this story! Wow, didn't think that would happen. Well I hope you enjoy!

It was a slow day for the fire Kingdome. There was no disputes, no fights, and no life threatening emergencies for them to deal with. Now this is a very rare thing indeed due to the more aggressive nature of fire elementals, and since today nothing seemed to happen, it left its fiery ruler very, very, And VERY! Bored. she was currently sitting on the thrown, flicking tiny fire pebbles at flambo, the flambit, as cinnamon bun was ever watching in case of a threat.

"Ughhhh, is there anything that we need to do right now CB?" phoebe asked her knight in total boredom.

"Not at this moment your highness, but I'm sure something will come up, it always does."

Phoebe knew he was right, but boredom came back to the flame king as her mind began to wonder on other matters. Like if the militia is up to standards, how was the general economy doing….her 18th birthday coming up. The last matter was a bit of a bitter sweet thought. For one she turns 18, big day for anyone, but on the other hand, that means she's of marring age and the line of suiters has been growing each day.

At this current time of 000 there are four kingdoms that hold almost all the power in the land. One was the slime kingdom, with its large number of citizens and booming economy. Second was the candy kingdom, no surprise there with it intelligent ruler and scientific wonders. Next was the flame kingdom, her kingdom with its intimidating fighting force and new surprising morality superiority. With the no lies policy came a couple of problems and when phoebe knew that lies that people keep to themselves wasn't so bad, she changed the rule to not be so harsh. Finally came the human kingdom with its techno wonders that were actually more advanced than the ck and its amazing trade system.

"human." Phoebe thought as whenever she thought of them, one person always came to mind, and unsurprisingly it was Finn. She didn't know why but Finn had been on her thoughts lately, as she hadn't seen him for over a year now, and the last time they talked they agreed to be friends, though she knew he wanted more, but after the letter and having her trust broken like that, she just couldn't.

"I mean, it's not that I don't miss him or anything, or that I don't still care about him, it's just I've never been hurt that badly by somone I cared about, and with this new development, it probably would be too complicated now." FP said as she thought about the declaration on the last princess day.

What the humans don't know is that since the humans have a kingdom, the law of the land is that it must be ruled by a king or queen, and despite the human's objections to having a monarch, on paper, the king of the humans is Minerva mertins, which made Finn, prince of the humans.

As FP thought this, she grew a blush from when she remembered the first thing she said to Finn, even though it was actually Jake in disguise. "My prince, you're my prince." She shook her head to try and get rid of those thoughts, it was over and they were never getting back together, I mean it's not like he's gonna just walk through the front door and ask to talk about "us" again. Turns out that was exactly what was gonna happen as a guard ran up to the throne and bowed to his queen.

"My queen, I bring news that the human queen and prince are asking for an audience with you!" the guard said as he huffed from the run he just did. Shocked would be an understatement of the look on phoebes face. She turned to CB and asked if he knew what they could be doing here?

"No idea princess, maybe Finn wanted to hang out or something, and brought his mom." CB said as he considered what the hero could want. As FP considered this, she saw no reason not to let them in.

"You may let them in!" FP declared to her guards. As the guards left to go get the humans F

P took a look at herself to make sure she was at least presentable, and as her guests approached she could hear arguing on the other side of her door. As the servant was about to open it, FP held her hand out to tell him to stop, she wanted to hear what they were fighting about.

"Seriously mom! We don't need to bother her! She's probably busy doing queen stuff yam know?"

"But the guards said that she hasn't had anything to do all day and that she would probably love to talk to us"

Finn doesn't want to talk to me? Fp thought with a bit of pain in her heart. Why?

"Ok fine, I just don't want to go through this! Were friend's mom, and I don't want to ruin that with bringing stuff like this up?"

"Finn mertins! You promised me that you would try and let me help you! Now stop shouting and stop being rude, she's waiting for us."

"Ughhhh fine, let's get this over with."

At that the servant opened the door and let the 2 humans in as Minerva was controlling a bot remotely as her being in a screen would just be way too impractical.

The 2 former couple looked at each other and greeted each other.

"Hey FP."

"Hello Finn"

Ending notes. Oh snap! This is awkward! How will this go I wonder lol well hope you guys like it!

Halofan1997: thanks for the vote of confidence man! I will try the music thing, but I can't all the time because I write these while I'm at work.

Craig097: thank you, hope you're enjoying it so far.

Maximess: dude your reviews are help enough lol was just throwing that out there to see if anyone had any cool ideas themselves.

Tbascao: yeah, doing these chapters on rush because of work so sorry for grammar, but glad your liking it so far!


	5. couples therapy

Couples therapy.

Authors note. Hey everyone, so I got a lot of reviews saying that they love the story, but that you guys want me to stop with the daily updates so the grammar will be better. I just want to say thanks for liking the story and for leaving the great reviews! Just know it's a little bit hard for me to do that because I have a rare form of ADHD and taking my time on stuff fells like my brain is committing suicide lol but for you guys I will try. Thank you and enjoy.

After the initial greeting both teens awkwardly stared at the floor waiting for the other to start talking, hoping this that 1 of them will end the awkwardness. When it appeared that neither was going to take the first step Minerva walked up and greeted the flame Queen.

"Hello your majesty I'm sorry for this abrupt visit but I come to try and ask for your help in regards to my Son." Minerva said as she tried to eloquently put her point across.

Phoebe had a look of worry on her face, what could possibly be wrong with Finn? Other than looking awkward and bummed out he looked perfectly fine to her. As she had this thought she stood up and addressed Minerva, saying

"Well Finn has been a personal friend to me and my champion cinnamon bun and has been a true hero to the flame people so if there's anything I or my Kingdom can do to help, you have our full support." After hearing this Minerva smiled and took out a notepad saying

"Oh we don't need anything as drastic as that princess, I just need to ask you a few questions, and if I may be so bold to say that you are kind of part of the problem, so I'm glad you are willing to help.

"Excuse me" said flame princess, Taken slightly aback at the pure rudeness of Minerva saying that she was a problem.

"What do you mean I'm part of the problem? I haven't done anything to fin for me to be cause a problem."

At that Minerva started taking notes scribbling down everything that the princess said, in which Minerva then replied saying that her son has been having frequent nightmares and in one part of the nightmare flame princess's in their calling him a betrayer.

"This is obviously about your previous relationship and how it ended and right now I think we all owe it to Finn for all the good he has done to your people, my people and all of Ooo to try and help him resolve his issues, after all that's what friends do right?"

After that declaration flame princess sat on her throne and thought, what the glob is wrong with this woman just coming in here telling her that she's not a friend that she's part of a problem a and making demands in her Kingdom! But the human woman does have a point Finn has always been there to help her and her people so she doesn't see a problem with helping him work out his issues even if his mother is a bit rude.

After taking a moment to collect herself flame princess then acknowledgement Minerva and said

"You are right, I am Finns friend and I will do all that I can to help, so please, you may begin."

After hearing that Minerva could start with her work, so she walked up to flame princess and started asking her a series of questions, all of which were very personal. Stuff like what did they do when they were dating, who was the one who instigated all the activities, how many times that they kissed, how often did they show affection, And finally how many people have Flame princess dated or if she's ever been on a date after the break up. After hearing all of those questions flame princess started to blush in sputter and say

"How is that any of your or Finns business who I or do not date!?"

"Yes" Minerva answered, "These are personal questions, but you are person who seems to be haunting my son and all decisions he makes in life, so for me to know how that's affecting him I need to know you, who you are what kind of person you are and what kind of relationship you had with my son. I can't begin to fix him until I know about the person who helped break him."

Ohhhh this woman is pushing all of the wrong buttons on flame princess, she didn't break him he betrayed her! Hess the one who wrote that letter with all those horrible things just to get her to fight! At 1st flame princess thought fin didn't tell her so she decided to inform Minerva herself and in her point of view of what happened.

After she was done telling her side of things Minerva just looked at her and said

"Yes I already knew that, Finn has already told me in great detail of the betrayal that he has done and quite frankly I don't see that as a reason to end your relationship the way that you did. from what I have gathered your entire relationship revolved around Finn being perfect and doing everything for you, He always had to visit you he always had to have something for you both to do he was the one who is defying nature just for you to hang out he was the one who is always getting hurt and through all of that did he complain once? Did he ever say that it's too much to be with you? No, he was the one who was always fighting he was the one who was always doing everything in the relationship, he was the one defying nature, and then he makes one mistake which from the stories that I've heard isn't even his fault, it's that stupid cosmic owl and bad advice from his dog brother, and you decide to break up with him right then and there I'm sorry something doesn't seem right with that."

At that point FP and Minerva where having a standoff with each other, each response getting louder and louder.

"Well what do you know about it? You weren't the one in the relationship, you weren't the one whose whole world revolved around people either lying or locking you up! You have no idea of the pain vie had to go through from the people who claim to love me! My father locked me up and tormented me for 15 years! A person who I thought was a friend was the one who helped my father lock me up, and the one person who I thought I could be with and never hurt me, made me fight an innocent person and said things only someone who knows what could hurt me could say!"

As the two were fighting Finn was sinking lower and lower into the floor, curling up into a ball and trying to cope with what was being said, as he was getting flashbacks to the nightmare, eventually it was too much for him and tears where starting to flow from his closed eyes. Minerva noticed this and took a moment, looked at the floor in front of her and after collecting her thoughts, said in a voice of pure hatred and ice.

"Pain? You think that is pain? No, that's just you being in a long time out and you throwing a temper tantrum. You say I don't know real pain? Ha! I will tell you something missy, I was married, I had a husband and was with him for 4 years before we got married and had Finn. Do you know what that's like, being married? It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I had to juggle between work and my new family, my husband was a felon who kept coning people and breaking the law. Do you have any idea how many fights we've had? Hundreds! He was by far the most infuriating, difficult and flawed human being I had ever met!"

Minerva didn't know when she started screaming, but no one makes her son feel less than dirt on her watch, fire person or no.

"But… despite the lying, the rule breaking, the fights and everything else, I still loved him. I loved him with all of my heart, he just had a way with me that made me feel like even though we were the exact opposite of each other, I could trust him, I could be me, with him, and even though we had our fights, I wouldn't trade one moment for anything! But then, the greatest thing to happen in my life happened. He gave me a son, a beautiful baby boy who I never knew I could love like I loved him, you think you know what love is? Not until you hear your child's first breathe and screams you don't."

As Minerva was telling her tale, Fp, was starting to calm down as she heard her, the pure emotion in her voice draining any fight phoebe had. Eventually she sat down on her thrown and was just listening to the other woman.

"And pain? You want to talk about pain? How much pain do you think I felt when my husband stole our son, went missing, and abandoned me to be alone, because one of his scams went south? To lose your own son? I would have rather died a thousand times and once more just to be sure, than feel that way ever again. That pain is indescribable, so yes princess, I do know true pain, true love, and so much more, so don't go getting mad when my son said your candles stink because that's nothing in compared to true pain."

Once Minerva was done, phoebe was in shock at what this woman has been through. Was she right? Was her so called issues nothing but her being a brat? As she was thinking that she looked over and saw Finn, on the ground crying his eyes out, looking like he wanted to die, just for remembering what he did. She thought about how she felt after the letter Finn wrote, and thought it didn't hurt as much as what he's going through. She couldn't stand to see him like this, not because of her. So she stood up, rushed over to Finn, knelt down next to him, and tried to comfort him, but as she tried to reach for him she heard him chanting words that until now, though he didn't mean them.

"I'm so sorry, I don't deserve you, I'm so sorry, and I don't deserve you."

Over and over he said this and for the first time, she knew what she really meant to the human hero. He truly thought that she was his everything…that she was perfect.

This broke her heart more than she ever thought it could. She thought she was over him, thought that she would wait until he matured or if they had enough time then they could try again. But this? This went way beyond maturity.

Fp reached over, placed her hand on the flame shielded Finn and tried to comfort him.

"Finn, you shouldn't be sorry, I should, I was being stupid and spoiled when I thought you would be perfect for me, I had too high expectations. That's no excuse, but after this, I realize that its I who doesn't deserve you. I don't know if we can be together again, I need some time to think on that, but I want you to know I will never hurt you again, and that I am proud to call you my best friend."

As she finished, she just held Finn as he got it all out of his system, and shortly after, Minerva joined, and they all held each other, trying to fix the broken things inside, hoping that tomorrow will be better.

Aaaaaand done! Woo, this one was a dozy. I hope you enjoy this one and I hope the grammar is better too lol let me know in the reviews below and have a great time! DS0 out.


	6. whats next

What's next?

No one knew for how long they held each other in that court Room, comforting and being there for each other, but eventually they had to get-up-and-get on with their lives. turns out they were there for quite a while as cinnamon bun said that it was close to night time a, and flame princess offered them a place to stay for the night, which Finn and Minerva gladly accepted. Cinnamon Bud led them to their rooms which were adjacent to the Queen's chambers, and after a very awkward good night they all retreated into their rooms for the night.

Flame princess stood out on the balcony of her window looking out upon the entire fire Kingdom recalling all the events that just transpired, and trying to get her head around all of it.

Finn had problems but then again doesn't everybody? The Finn she remembered wouldn't cry and break down in the middle of a court Room, he was strong, fearless, kind, an all-around great person and thinking back on it she can't help but feel a little bit of guilt thinking that she was the cause of his breakdown. Her mind eventually wandered to what she said to the hero before they all embraced and retired for the night, and tried to think if she meant it or not.

She's more than happy to help Finn with his problems, and of course she's more than happy to be his friend but she's wondering if she should give him another chance is the problem. After her discussion with Minerva she realized how badly she hurt Finn but the problem is that she doesn't know a Finn realizes how badly he hurt her, Or if he's mature enough to even be in a proper relationship especially with one whose a monarch, or if she is even ready for a relationship!

"Oh Finn, what am I gonna do?"

As she says this, she notices that the balcony door to the Room right beside her opens and out steps said hero. He was in his pajama bottoms but no shirt!

Wow puppetry did wonders for him fp thought with a blush.

Finn had a depressed look on his face and Flame princess was about to speak up and say something when she started to hear Finn Sing.

"Oh I have a lot to say  
I was thinking on my time away  
I miss you and things weren't the same  
Cause everything inside, it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die  
I'm sorry I'm bad  
I'm sorry I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss  
I love all your sounds  
Baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

This time, I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame  
Cause everything inside, it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die  
I'm sorry I'm bad  
I'm sorry I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss  
I love all your sounds  
Baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

Every single day  
I think about how we came all this way  
the sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
it's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah, sorry!  
I'm sorry I'm bad  
I'm sorry I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss  
I love all your sounds  
Baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry baby  
I'm sorry baby  
Yeah, I'm sorry."

After hearing the emotional display flame princess finally knew that he understood that he hurt her, and that use truly Sorry. Funny how music can convey emotions into words. Once the song was done the hero continued to look out in the distance and said.

"Sigh I wish you would believe me, I wish you to believe me in me telling her that I am sorry that if I could ever to get back and I want her to know that no matter what would happen would never ever let anything hurt her Again, screw defying nature I would defy everything for her!"

Flame princess gave a silent gasp at this.

"I tried moving on I tried other relationships the most prominent one is the one I had with huntress wizard, but that just didn't really work out, we never saw each other much and whenever we did it was only for times of crisis so I don't even think our relationship was built on mutual liking each other, just excitement, and after fern left my arm, I think she started to realize that what made her like me wasn't from me, but from fern."

"Whatever just got to get through tomorrow and we can go from there."

After Finn declared this, he went back into his Room not seeing the crying fire elemental on the balcony next to him.

As FP stood there weeping at his words and conviction, she only had one thing to say.

"O glob my heart's in trouble."

The next day was a beautiful one, birds where singing, flowers where blooming, on days like this, everything goes right for the world.

Flame princess was the first one up because her dreams were filled with owls and fin, so while her dreams where pleasant, they were restless.

The next one up was Minerva, as she had an artificial body and didn't need much sleep to charge it.

Minerva saw the flame princess and walked over to her, wanting to get a chance to talk with her alone.

"Your majesty, how are you this morning?" Minerva asked in genuine care.

"I'm doing ok, just trying to wrap my head around what was said yesterday."

"About that" Minerva said as she looked down on the floor in shame.

"I wanted to apologize for my words yesterday". As she said this FP's eyes widened in shock.

"What do you have to apologize for? "She asked the human ruler. Minerva looked up at fp and said.

"The things I said where hurtful. I didn't want to make you feel like your life's hardships where nothing. That was uncouth and rude of me. I guess I was just holding so much in that when I finally had a target, I just vented, I'm so sorry, I cant even imagine having your own family lock you away for 15 years. I just saw my son hurt and didn't even think things through and for that I am sorry."

Minerva bowed to the fiery ruler in apology.

FP was shocked that this woman was sorry for what she said, mainly because some of the things she said was true.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, for what I did to your son, and sorry for the horrible things that you have been through. I did do those things to fin, and now that I see the pain that I caused, and seeing your son truly sorry for what he has done, I hope we can all move past this." She said with a smile.

"Of course" Minerva said as they shook hands as only rulers of a people do.

Soon everyone was awake and doing their daily duties.

Finn was walking with his mother and FP to the throne room to talk about what happens next now that they are all refreshed.

"So FP, whatcha doing for the rest of today?" Finn asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I have to talk to one of my brothers and fill them in on what they gotta do in my absence. "She answered with a smile.

"Absence? What absence, where are you going" Finn asked in concern. If the ruler has to leave a kingdom it must be serious.

"Why I'm going with you for a few days silly" she said as she giggled at his confused face.

"Oh, FP you don't have to do that, I get it, you have an entire kingdom to rule, and you shouldn't leave them hanging because of me." Finn said thinking he was being a bother.

"Finn, whose queen of the fire kingdom?" FP asked the obvious question.

"Uh, you?" he answered confused, wondering what she meant by that.

"Right, me, and I can decide whenever if I want to help my friends whenever I want got it?" she said as she poked him in his flame shielded chest.

H smiled and said "ok" Finn said, secretly happy that he gets to spend the next few days with FP.

But that happiness was cut short as a giant glowing owl crashed through the ceiling of the palace. He spotted Finn, flew up to him and began to beg for his help.

"Oh glob Finn, it's terrible, he's back! We need your help!"

"Who's back?" he asked getting a feeling it wasn't someone nice if a cosmic being was asking for help.

"The lich!"

And done! So hope you guys like it! How is the lich back? Lol only I know right now! Yes! There will be action in this! And I want to thank everyone who left reviews and faved this story. I love it!

I would like to thank halofan1997 for helping me by giving me advice and encouraging me to keep up the good work!

Guest, thanks for the feedback on the last chapter, I just want you to know it was not my intention to bash FP, not at all, I just had Minerva have a lot of built up stuff in her life that she just exploded lol and I want you to think on this. Finn isn't the only human who's getting therapy in this story. Oh snap, mind blown lol.


	7. Chapter 7 the end to all

The End to All.

Authors notes.

Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates, I just broke my foot and have been dealing with that lately, but the good news is that with my time off work I binged watched adventure time again, and have been getting back into avatar the last air bender. So without further ado, the next chapter.

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE VERY COLORFUL LANGUAGE, SO IF YOU HAVE INNOCENT EARS, LOOK AWAY. 

As the news of what cosmic owl just gave set in, the temperature in the room seemed to drop, and it seemed that Minerva and FP had the same idea as they both looked at Finn to see his reaction.

The hero had his eyes to the floor, a look of downright shock on his face, and as a few silent moments passed, the hero finally spoke.

"…Fuck….." both FP and Minerva gasped at hearing their friend/son mutter his first curse word, but it seemed that the hero wasn't done yet.

"Fuck…...fuck…Fuck... .FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"The hero screamed his anger to the heavens as he began to pace around the room, venting his frustrations.

"Glob FUCKING DAMMIT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO FUCKING KILL THIS FUCKING GUY?! THIS IS LIKE, WHAT? THE FIFTH FUCKING TIME HES COME BACK?!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO DO TO KILL THIS FUCKING THING?! IVE KILLED HIM WITH LOVE, IVE KILLED HIM WITH MAGIC, WE TOOK AWAY HIS ONLY WAY OF KILLING EVERYTHING, WE USED A FUCKING WISH TO BEAT HIM! EVEN SWEET FUCKING P KILLED THE LICH! HIS NAME IS LICH? NO! MORE LIKE BITCH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

With that last swear, the human seemed to be sweating and was panting. FP was the first to recover from the shock, walked over to him.

"Feeling better?" she asked with her cheeks blushing from the way that he reacted to the new of the lich, because, if she was being honest, she thought Finn was really hot when he was angry.

"Much," he said as he composed himself as a hero should. 

"Now. You! What the fuck do you mean the lich is back?!" Finn shouted and pointed at the cosmic deity of dreams and wrecker of relationships.

Finally, Minerva recovered and went to scold her son.

"Finn! I know you are angry at this news, but that is no reason to have a potty mouth!" she said, wagging her finger in a shaming manner at her son, but instead of looking guilty at what he said, Finn looked to his mother and spoke to her in a tone that commanded presence and respect.

"Look, mom, I'm gonna let your ignorance of this situation go because you have no idea what we are dealing with. What we are dealing with mom, is a monster, now I'm not talking about a cyclops, or why wolves, or even lumpy space princess. This "thing", is the pebble in your shoe, the fly in your soup, the demon under your bed, the thing the boogieman fears, the end of all things good and living in this world."

"He never eats, never sleeps, it is a being of pure will, and its will is to end all life, period. He cannot be reasoned with, cannot be persuaded, cannot be bought, and he will not take pity on us, the only way we live, is if this monster is destroyed once, and for all."

"so please owl, tell me, .FUCK! IS HE BACK?!"

At the question, the cosmic owl finally started to explain the situation to them.

"I'm sorry, but I got to take you to prismo, he is the one who is at the center of this and can explain it better than I can, I can take you and one other person, do you want me to make a stopover at Jakes house to pick him up?" 

At the mention of Jake, and the seriousness of the situation, Finn did something that he doesn't do very often, he thought the situation through. After living among the humans all this time, Finn has been trying to use his big boy brain more often.

Should he bring Jake? I mean he loves seeing prismo, but this is not a visit to a friend, this is go time, and the last time Jake was with prismo and the lich, he almost used his wish for a flipping sandwich, so, might actually be a good idea to not have his bro come with him, but if he can't take him, who can he?

At this point, Finn knew he had to do this alone, he didn't want anyone else getting hurt, or being controlled by the lich, so he walked up to the owl and answered.

"no, not a good idea, I'll go alone, I'm ready when you are." As Finn was getting on the cosmic being, he felt 2 pairs of hand holding him back, he looked and, no surprise, it was his mother and FP holding him.

"guys let go, I gotta go be a hero and stuff," he said with a smile, happy to know they care about him enough to try and stop him. 

"no son, as your mother, I refuse to let you throw yourself at danger again! I'm ok with you punching weird stuff in the past, but this is too much, your staying right here, where mommy can keep you safe!"

As she was saying that, she looked to be on the verge of tears, but, she had no tears to shed, another reminder that she was not really here.

" I know mom, but I have to do this, if I don't everyone will die, including me and you, so please, just say you love me and let me go" as he said that, he took his mothers hand in his and held it tenderly as he hoped she would understand that this is what he does, slay monsters, save princesses, and help the world. 

She clutched onto his hand as hard as she could, not wanting to let go of the son she just got back, but she knew he was right, he was a hero, and she was so proud of him that it hurt, so when he pulled his hand back, she did not resist anymore.

"I love you, son, so much, I want you to remember that ok? I gave you my love when you were born, and you have kept it with you every day, so please, don't lose the bear hat I gave you, its that part of me that always with you."

With his mother pacified, he turned to the owl and got on his back.

"ok CO lets go to prismo." He said with a steeled look that said he was prepared for battle, but, what he was not prepared for, was someone else got on the owl too.

"ready when you are Finn," FP said as she was clad in her warrior's armor, also ready for a fight. 

Finn just sat there staring at the fiery ruler, wondering what she was doing.

"FP, what are you doing?"

" I'm going with you, so don't even try to convince me otherwise, Cuz you're not fighting this thing alone Finn, understand?" she said with a look that said she was not budging on this. Ugh, why was she so stubborn!

" don't you get what we are fighting here? Seriously, you need to stay.

" you don't get to tell me what to do, and yes I do know what we're up against that's why I'm not letting you fight it alone. I said I'm gonna help you with your problems and I meant it, the kingdom will be fine, and it's my responsibility to stop all threats to my kingdom, so let's go already!"

Finn just sighed in defeat knowing that when she wanted something, she usually got it, and right now, that something was helping him. So before they left, Finn turned to his mother and said.

"go to the candy kingdom and tell bubblegum what's happening, if we fail, she has the best chance at stopping the lich, I love you, mom." 

" love you too sweetie."

"and…. If I don't come back… I'm sorry, and tell Jake I'm sorry too."

"I will, go get him, son." 

And with that, the two braced themselves for the ride to prismo's place, hoping they will be ready for what the last scholar of golb has in store for them.

Authors note.

Hey! I did it lol again sorry for the long wait, and I hope you guys had an awesome Thanksgiving! Please leave a review and follow! DS0 out. 


	8. from bad to worse

From bad to worse

Authors note. Hey everybody! Sorry that I haven't updated in a bit, things have been hectic because of all the holidays and junk lol I want to thank everyone who keeps giving me words of confidence and support! Love you all! DS0 OUT.

The fly over to prisoners place was quiet due to the seriousness of the situation at hand, both of the Young adults mentally preparing themselves for the news that they are about to receive

As they flew into prison Mo's cube Room, they are able to see the only occupant of the Room with a look of pure worry on his face.

"Oh thank glob you're here! This is bad dude, like end of the universe bad!"

"Yeah I got that prismO, just calm down dude, this isn't the first time we've tangled with the lich, and I'm sure we can put him on the pain train all the way to pain town!" Finn said as he had an overbearing look of confidence on his face.

"Yeahhhh, it's not the lich that's the problem, it's Liches"

"Wait….. Liches? As in Plural!?" Finn said as that look of confidence quickly changed to one of absolute and utter horror.

Yeah dude so you remember that time where you went to that other universe and you kind of went ice king and froze everything and then Jake became the lich and a whole bunch of other weird stuff happen?"

"Ughhhh, no?"

"Oh yeah well that happened, Well turns out that when the Liches hand got cut off he got sent over to like a million different universes! And you know how the lich tried to kill you by using sweet pea?"

"That I definitely remember." Finn said as he recalled his last fight with the lich.

" Well those are the universe's weren't so lucky they didn't have a sweet pea, they didn't have you there to help, so the horrifying thing is that all those other Liches….. They won, they killed every single living thing in their entire universes."

At hearing the unprecedented amount of deaths flame princess gasped in shock and utter Horror.

"…that sucks….. But how does that affect us now?"

I'm sure you remember your little fight with golb right? Well since golb left his little dimension he was able to contact the Liches and he showed them how to travel in between dimensions and so they all started working together to kill their universes faster and faster. But that's not the heavy part.

"Oh glob what now?"

Turns out that once the Liches found out that there was no other life in their universes, and they wanted complete and utter death so they started killing themselves and so the lynches all started to fight amongst themselves until only 3 remained and with each death a lich gained the others power so quite frankly we have three super powered Liches, all of them so much stronger than they were last time and they are all coming here the last universe."

At hearing the news that not only was there more than one lich but they were all significantly stronger, Finn just kind of collapse on his knees just thinking how the glob were they gonna stop this.

"So do we have a plan or anything?"

"We have two, plan 1 is that All the universes have balance where there is death there is life where is there is a lich there is the anti lich and that's what we're gonna make you Bud, We're gonna make you the embodiment of life and good and for us to do that we need you to be whole again."

"What do you mean a whole again?"

"Well you see when I had you and Jake kind of bring me back from the grave and you got that pretty cool Finn sword? Well turns out that was a fracture of your soul my bad."

"Oh so all I need is just get the Finn sword? I can do that, I know exactly where it is."

"No buddy it's not just the sword itself it was inside the sword the soul I'm talking about the guy who looked a lot like you but was made at a grass."

"Fern? But…. use no longer here with us."

"Right, which is why we're sending you to the land of the dead to get him back and you two need to work out your problems and become whole again."

"This is so messed up you're hitting me with a lot of information all at once man."

"I know man, I'm sorry about that but Hey look on the bright side at the end of this you also get to be with the person I love!"

At the mention of this, flame and Finn both blushed.

"What do you mean by that?" Flame princess said not liking the implications of what the 4d guy said.

"Oh! Woops, total spoiler, never mind what I said."

"No I'm not gonna forget what you just said, what did you mean?!"

Ughhhh ok, so what's one of the lynches biggest weaknesses?

Finn took a second to think about it and the answer became pretty obvious.

"It's love bro."

"Right, and for you to be able to do that you gotta be with the girl that you love so I suggest that you go out and try and find her no pressure though dude, also brush your teeth, chicks hate dirty teeth."

At that point Finn kept his mouth shut because he knew that he had messed up teeth, maybe he'll ask his mom to get him some new ones, she smart like that.

"Alright so, you gonna be sending us over to the land of the dead?"

"Right dude hang on and remember don't let them eat your flesh."

PrismO used his prismO powers to open up a portal and cosmic owl shove them both into the portal.

"Hoo, Do you think they're gonna be OK?"

"Yeah will be totally fine, and if not, we still got plan B"

End of chapter.

Authors note.

Hey guys! Super sorry for not uploading in a while! Now I could totally make up a big excuse about how I have to work a lie or the holidays are coming and I get ready for that or that I'm flying to go see my family are all sorts of other stuff but the truth is I'm just lazy sorry lol DS0 OUT!


End file.
